


This Is Why We Can't Cuddle

by Writingwithmyemotions



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwithmyemotions/pseuds/Writingwithmyemotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home from the studio to find you upset about your short time left together. Cuddling is your solution, but the moment gets a little too heated for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why We Can't Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request by a lovely anon!
> 
> Feel free to request any type of writing with any of the boys on my tumblr: 5secondsoflifesavers
> 
> i try to finish them within a day, but some requests I just can't get really into. 
> 
> Love you all! Comment and request! <3 xx

“Hey babe, I’m home!” Michael calls out as he enters your guys’ apartment. You can hear him shuffle into the kitchen and open the fridge. 

 

“That boy is always eating” you think, smiling to yourself.

 

“Hey Mike. I’m in the living room!” You answer, turning your head to look at the doorway that leads to the kitchen. You watch at Michael steps into the living room, a warm smile spreading across his face as he sees you peering over the couch at him. You pat the seat next to you, inviting him to come sit down. He looks tired and worn out, most likely from recording all day with the lads. As he walks towards you, you notice that he’s holding a beer in his hand. Your brow furrows as you remark,

 

“Michael Gordon Clifford! You know you’re not supposed to be drinking! We live in America now, and you’re only eighteen! Give me that.” You stand up and run over to him, snatching the beer out of his hands.

 

“Awe babe, come on! You can’t expect me not to drink it when you always have it around the house!” he pleaded, trying to reason with you. “I had a really long day today, and I just want one drink!”

 

“Well that’s what you get for dating an older woman” you cheekily reply, winking at him. You take a sip of the beer, smirking as you watch his reaction. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you towards him.

 

“Please love, just one beer?” He asks, looking you in the eyes.

 

Unable to resist his pathetic pleas, you take one more sip and reluctantly hand him back the beer, saying, 

 

“Fine, but just one!”

 

His smile returns as he professes, “Love you babe!” You kiss him lightly, tasting the lingering beer from his first few sips on his lips.

 

“Love you too Mike.” You unwrap yourself from him, and grab your favorite blanket as you head back to the couch. This blanket is the best for chilly nights and snuggling with your boyfriend. Its humungous, caramel colored, and is extremely fluffy like a cotton ball.

 

As Michael takes a seat beside you, you pull the blanket over him as well, and curl up in a ball, leaning your head on his shoulder and placing your hand on his chest. His arm snakes over your shoulder, and he gently starts stroking your hair. The feeling is so heavenly it makes your eyes begin to feel heavy, a sure sign that you’re sleepy. 

 

Not wanting to waist this rare moment by falling asleep, you decide to make small talk.

 

“So how was the studio today babe?”

 

“It was pretty good. Luke and I got to write with Alex again, which is always crazy. I still can’t believe that after years of listening to his music, he’s helping us write our own songs!” As he spoke that last bit his tone became more pensive, no doubt remembering his 14 year old self listening to ATL’s first album in his room.

 

“I know babe, it’s pretty awesome” you reply, trying to hide how proud you are of him.

 

“And how are the boys? Is Cal still a cheeky little shit?” You giggle as you say that last part, remembering the numerous times Calum has made you double over in laughter at his stupid comments.

 

You feel his chest rise dramatically as he laughs at your description of his best friend.

 

“Unfortunately. He fucking beat me in FIFA to day too. Not cool.”

 

You scoff at the ridiculous FIFA rivalry that is well known between the boys. Your mood turns solemn as you realize that Mike only has a week left in America with you before he has to fly out to England to finish recording the album.

 

“Mike, look at me” you say softly as you adjust yourself so you’re on your knees adjacent to him. He turns to face you, his love evident in his eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. You stroke his jaw line, the stubble tickling your palm. You bite your lip and say,

 

“Babe I’m gonna miss you so much when you leave. I feel like I just got you back but we only have a week left together.” You feel tears start to well up in your eyes as the words poured out of your mouth. Michael must have noticed as well because he quickly grabs your face in his and says, 

 

“Hey love, hey, lets not think about that right now! Lets just enjoy this time we have together in this moment, and make memories while we can.” He kisses your forehead and wipes away your tears as he pulls you into another hug. You push away from him and immediately cover his mouth with yours, craving his kiss more and more. 

 

You can tell the sudden change in mood shocks him because he retracts a little bit in fright, but just as quickly he was returning the kiss in full force. You thread your fingers through his oddly colored hair as he holds your face steady. You kiss slowly and passionately, building until your tongues are swirling together, only stopping long enough to breathe properly. 

 

When the moments passed, and you’re feeling like your self again, you start to laugh nervously, ashamed of your behavior. You smile apologetically at Michael, but all he does is stroke your hair and say, 

 

“I love you.” Even though you knew he meant it, something was off about his composure. He seemed fidgety and wouldn’t stop shifting his hips.

 

You start to respond, but a sudden movement of his catches your eye, and you notice a tent in the blanket where his lap is. You can hardly believe what you’re looking at, and all despair about him leaving rushes out and is replaced with pure hilarity. You start to giggle uncontrollably and finally burst out,

 

“Michael! I can’t believe you got a boner from that!”

 

Knowing he was defeated because you noticed, he tried to win out by saying, “You’re just so sexy sometimes love! I can’t help it!”

 

“You know, this is why we can’t cuddle!”

 

He mockingly acts hurt, but is soon smiling again and pulling you closer to him. You lay your head against his chest and listen to the soft beating of his heart as you both drift off to sleep, comforted by each other’s presence.


End file.
